


Скрипка Страдивари

by Shae



Series: Music To My Ears [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне украдена скрипка Страдивари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скрипка Страдивари

В первый день нашего знакомства Шерлок умолчал о многих своих привычках. Он не сказал, что хранит чужие глаза в стакане и разводит в заварочном чайнике некоторые виды плесени в качестве домашних питомцев. Он утаил от меня, что водит знакомство не только с черепом, но и с другими, более свежими частями чужих тел. Шерлок о многом не поставил меня в известность, однако он предупредил, что играет на скрипке. Этот музыкальный инструмент всегда представлялся мне чем-то изысканным и аристократичным, и ни в тот день, ни на следующий я не счел его слова предупреждением — своеобразным кокетством, но и только. Однако очень быстро я изменил свое мнение: надсадные, переходящие в визг вопли, которые Шерлок умудрялся извлекать из невинного инструмента, когда размышлял над очередным делом или умирал от скуки, были невыносимы. Я пытался поговорить с ним, убеждал не играть хотя бы по ночам, но он молча отмахивался от меня смычком и продолжал пилить по струнам. Мне оставалось только радоваться, что стены на Бейкер-стрит достаточно толстые, чтобы соседи не решили, что мы по ночам практикуем вивисекцию… И довольно долго я думал, что именно эти звуки Шерлок и называет «игрой на скрипке». Как часто оказывается в случае с Шерлоком, я ошибался. 

В один прекрасный (действительно прекрасный) день, переступив порог Бейкер-стрит, я был застигнут врасплох звуками настоящей музыки, лившейся из гостиной. Тихо поднявшись по лестнице, я остановился у приоткрытой двери: войти сейчас значило бы отвлечь Шерлока, а мне хотелось длить и длить этот неожиданный концерт для одного только слушателя, о котором исполнитель и не знает. Я слушал, стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия, даже дышал через раз. Шерлок играл самозабвенно, полностью растворяясь в музыке, и я как никогда остро понял, что талантливые люди действительно талантливы во всем, и что Шерлок Холмс — вовсе не чурбан, не «эмоциональный девственник», потому что невозможно так играть и ничего не чувствовать.

Последняя мелодия показалась мне смутно знакомой: как будто какая-то известная песня вертится на языке, а никак не можешь вспомнить. Но она закончилась, и когда воздух перестал вибрировать от последней ноты, я вышел из тени и переступил порог.

— Это было прекрасно, — просто сказал я.

— Да? — Шерлок вовсе не удивился ни моим словам, ни моему, казалось бы, неожиданному появлению. Он стоял в центре комнаты, его правая рука со смычком все еще была занесена над инструментом. — Обычно ты бываешь более экспрессивен, когда требуешь немедленно прекратить кошачьи вопли… Так тебе понравилось?

— Очень, — признался я, и Шерлок засиял.

Мы поужинали — по дороге из больницы я зашел в наш любимый китайский ресторанчик на углу и купил у них на вынос лапшу и мясо в сладком соусе, обсыпанное кунжутом.

Потом я сел за ноут почитать новости с портала BBC, а Шерлок вернулся в кресло и заиграл какую-то неизвестную мне мелодию, тихую и нежную. При таком раскладе новостным статьям доставалось не так уж много моего внимания, однако взгляд все же уцепился за слова "скрипка" и "украдена" в заголовке одной из заметок.

— Шерлок! Ты читал новости? Пропала скрипка Страдивари! 

— Мхххм… — невнятно отозвался Шерлок: удивительно, как мало его заинтересовала эта новость.

— Скрипка стоимостью миллион с лишним фунтов и еще два смычка стоимостью шестьдесят две тысячи! Это же целое состояние!

— Да-да, Джон, я знаю… — Шерлок продолжал задумчиво наигрывать все тот же нежный мотив. — Но, — Он снял скрипку с плеча и подкрутил колки на грифе, — та девушка, кореянка, которой принадлежит эта скрипка, такая рассеянная… Ну как можно оставлять шедевр на столе, даже если ты просто идешь за булочкой?! Она поплатилась за свою расхлябанность и халатность.

Какое-то смутное чувство, какая-то неясная догадка вдруг пришла мне в голову. Я закрыл ноутбук.

— Шерлок, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что… Что это — та самая скрипка?! — шепотом спросил я.

— Нет, не хочу. Но, видимо, придется сознаться: да, я был в том кафе, и немного... поддался соблазну. Предвосхищая твои расспросы — нет, это случайность, я вовсе не планировал… Акт возмездия за безалаберность. Просто было бы глупо не воспользоваться случаем. — Он посмотрел на меня, широко улыбнулся и провел смычком по струнам, извлекая из инструмента умопомрачительной красоты звук. — Ты только послушай — разве она не божественна? — Еще один звук.

Я спрятал лицо в ладонях. Сокровище стоимостью почти миллион двести тысяч фунтов. Украдено из забегаловки в Лондоне, а теперь находится здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок играет на этом сокровище все, что только ему в голову взбредет.

— Хочешь подержать? — искушающе спросил Шерлок. Подержать сокровище в миллион двести тысяч фунтов в руках? Конечно, я хотел.

Гладкое дерево, лак потерся на изгибах, туго натянутые струны… Страшно себе даже представить, руки каких величайших мастеров прикасались к ней… Настоящее сокровище, и дело, разумеется, совсем не в цене.

— Ну вот, Джон, теперь на ней есть и твои отпечатки пальцев! — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Если бы я не знал, как ценна — точнее, бесценна — эта скрипка, я бы отбросил ее от себя, как ядовитую змею.

— Ну, ладно, ладно, — примирительно ответил Шерлок. — Я сотру твои отпечатки — и свои заодно. Тем более что Лестрейд вот-вот заявится.

— С чего бы? — дрожащим голосом спросил я, возвращая Шерлоку скрипку.

— На него спихнули это дело: у его отдела, мол, лучшая раскрываемость, ну и что, что они специализируются на убийствах. Спустили директиву сверху, и эта кража теперь — персональная головная боль Лестрейда. Улик и свидетелей у него, разумеется, никаких. Нет, камеры, конечно, зафиксировали одного подозрительного типа, посетители составили фоторобот, но ты же понимаешь… И он обратился ко мне. А я после ужина отправил ему сообщение, что скрипка уже найдена и находится здесь. — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на меня и продолжил: — Джон, убери это выражение праведного гнева с лица, оно тебе не идет. Поверь, в этом деле все только в выигрыше: девчонка научится следить за своими вещами, Лестрейду грозит повышение, я свое уже получил — удовольствие играть на этом божественном инструменте, — и он нежно провел ладонью по глянцевому боку скрипки.

— А что в таком случае получаю я?

— Скрипичный концерт и пятнадцать тысяч вознаграждения на всякие мелкие расходы.

— Сколько?! — Я даже закашлялся от неожиданности, Шерлок же снова улыбнулся счастливой, беззаботной улыбкой.

— Хм… — сказал он, разглядывая скрипку. — Думаю, можно и не стирать отпечатки… Хочешь еще что-нибудь послушать?

И от этого предложения я, конечно, не смог отказаться.

***

Увы, концерт по моим заявкам слишком скоро был прерван тихим покашливанием. Шерлок и я оглянулись: на пороге был, нет, вовсе не Лестрейд. Краем глаза я заметил, как переменился в лице Шерлок: в дверях, опершись на вечный свой зонт, стоял Майкрофт Холмс.

— Антракт! — в наступившей тишине его голос прозвучал неожиданно громко. Майкрофт выразительно посмотрел на меня и добавил: — Зрителей просят удалиться в буфет.

— Да… Эммм… Пойду поставлю чайник…

Я сделал попытку встать из кресла, но Шерлок рявкнул: 

— Джон, сидеть! Он никуда не пойдет, Майкрофт! — И я завис над креслом в позе Купидона над ночною вазой. Впрочем, я тут же решил подчиниться не мягкому намеку Майкрофта, а невежливому требованию Шерлока: остаться в гостиной и наблюдать за ними гораздо интереснее.

— Ну что ж… Как скажешь, — Майкрофт требовательно протянул руку ладонью вниз: — Скрипку.

— Нет. — Я и не заметил, как Шерлок положил скрипку и смычок обратно в футляр, защелкнул замки и спрятал себе за спину.

— Отдай мне скрипку, Шерлок. Немедленно.

— Или?

— Или я расскажу мамуле.

— Будешь ябедничать?

Майкрофт поморщился:

— Нет, сообщу ей только то, что ей следует знать о своем любимом сыне.

—Думаешь, она мне хоть слово скажет? Да она даже не удивится, я тебя уверяю.

Я переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, и мне казалось — как всегда, когда они вступали в перепалку, — что я смотрю теннисный матч.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но я ей скажу, что все-таки два года в школе сэра Иегуди ты потратил не зря, что бы ты ни рассказывал родителям. И предупреждая твои возражения: у меня есть видеосвидетельство, — с этими словами Майкрофт показал нам запись со своего телефона: там было ясно видно и слышно, что Шерлок с упоением играет (а я с едва ли меньшим упоением слушаю). — И будешь ты выступать у мамули на вечерах: и на Рождество, и на Новый год, и на Пасху, я уж молчу обо всех днях рождения…

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Еще как сделаю! — ответил Майкрофт, по-акульи улыбаясь.

Шерлок нахмурился. Посмотрел на меня вопросительно — я пожал плечами: что я тут мог ему посоветовать?

— Нет, — голос Шерлока был обреченно тверд. — Нет, Майкрофт, ты скрипку не получишь. Ты можешь рассказывать маме любые небылицы, но сейчас сюда придет детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Он заберет скрипку и передаст ее той растеряхе, а мы с Джоном получим вознаграждение…

На лестнице раздались быстрые шаги, и в нашу гостиную наконец-то вошел Грег.

— Уже планируете, как потратить деньги? — весело начал он. — Сначала я должен убедиться, что это та самая скрипка и ей не было нанесено никаких повреждений… Здравствуйте, — инспектор наконец-то увидел скромного служащего и замолчал.

— Добрый день, — кивнул Майкрофт. Его голос приобрел какие-то незнакомые мне бархатные обертоны: — Джон, Шерлок не в ладах с правилами хорошего тона. Может быть, вы нас представите?..

При этих словах Шерлок скривился, а я отрапортовал (правда, не без заминки):

— Грегори Лестрейд, детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Майкрофт Холмс… Госслужащий.

— Приятно познакомиться, инспектор. У нас много общего: мы оба на службе у Королевы, не так ли? — И, к моему удивлению, Майкрофт протянул инспектору руку, а Грегори ее пожал.

— Мне тоже приятно наконец познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Холмс. И, боюсь, нас гораздо больше объединяет знакомство с вашим братом. Хотя Ее Величество нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

— О! Ни в коем случае!

— Господа монархисты, мы вам тут не мешаем? Вы все же не на светском приеме! — встрял Шерлок. — Лестрейд, а известно ли тебе, что мой брат претендует на скрипку?

Я сразу почувствовал, что слова Шерлока попали Грегу по чувствительному месту.

— Вот как? — Лестрейд в упор посмотрел на Холмса-старшего, и у того как будто два волоска выбились из левой брови. — Мистер Холмс, вам не кажется, что это дело полиции и что участие госслужащих будет не совсем уместным?

— Инспектор. Я думаю, мы должны обсудить все обстоятельства этого дела в другом месте, без посторонних. Например, за обедом.

— За обедом? — скептически переспросил Грегори.

— Будет бифштекс, — посулил Майкрофт.

— Бифштекс?

— С кровью.

— Ах, с кровью?.. Ну что ж, предположим, вы меня убедили, — сухо ответил Грег. — Здесь место и правда не подходящее для такого деликатного разговора. Шерлок, передай мне, пожалуйста, скрипку. — И Лестрейд протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Я понимал, что в намерения Шерлока не входило — как бы ему этого ни хотелось — оставлять скрипку себе: это низвело бы его до уровня обыкновенного вора. И, в то же время, он не собирался отдавать ее Майкрофту просто так, я думаю, из чувства справедливости. А может быть, и из вредности. Младших братьев такие чувства иногда одолевают, уж я-то знаю. Но Шерлок с готовностью передал скрипку в руки Лестрейду. После чего скромный британский госслужащий и детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда покинули территорию Бейкер-стрит.

— Нет, ты видел?! — вопросил Шерлок, едва за нашими гостями закрылась дверь. — Но как они спелись! Ставлю на кон мытье посуды: Майкрофт получит скрипку, и мы больше о ней ничего не услышим.

— А я… Нет, все, может быть, и очевидно, но я за Лестрейда.

Мы ударили по рукам.

Через пару дней стало ясно, что Майкрофт оказался настойчивее, а его доводы весомее: скрипка так нигде и не всплыла, и никакого вознаграждения нам не выплатили. Лестрейд не получил повышения, но, судя по его виду — а выглядел он все таким же усталым и потрепанным, как и всегда, но чуть более довольным жизнью, — они с Майкрофтом нашли устроивший их обоих вариант решения проблемы. Что в действительности стало с инструментом, нам остается только гадать.

Все это значило, что Шерлок победил. Но по неведомым мне причинам он вдруг возжелал продемонстрировать практическую пользу дедукции: оказалось, он умеет определять не только хорошие китайские рестораны по дверным ручкам, но и итальянские по шторам на окнах, а французские — по тому, как написано меню у входа. И как-то само собой вышло, что от мытья посуды я был избавлен.

Но все это было совершенно незначительно по сравнению с тем, что Шерлок стал играть на скрипке гораздо чаще.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст этот довольно старый (я по-прежнему разгребаю закрома и выкладываю здесь давно написанные тексты), но, в отличие от многих, у него есть точная дата создания: 6 декабря 2010 года. Именно в этот день Джон Уотсон узнал о похищении скрипки Страдивари из статьи на новостном портале Би-Би-Си: http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-england-london-11932139 :)


End file.
